Silence is Golden
by NocturnalOdyssey
Summary: It's an ultra slow day at Max's job. Until a devious Chloe Price shows up and proposes a dangerous game. But do they REALLY care about any of the repercussions? (Pricefield smut and fluff)


_**A/N: **_**_So this could technically be a sequel to my other fic, "Say My Name" but I made it into a separate fic. I don't really do smut, but I felt in the mood to write it anyway. My smut is more funny than it is serious. With that being said, enjoy this hastily made story of Chloe and Max trying to one up each other! Italics for Max's thoughts, Bold for Chloe's for reference._**

* * *

Max absolutely loved her new job at Arcadia Bay's finest bookstore.

Well, if you would even call it a job.

For Max Caulfield, she was a kid in a candy store. Books, peace and quiet, books, a nigh infinite amount coffee, and more books. What wasn't to love?

Max glances beside her. A special stack of newly purchased photography books authored by Phillip Lorca-Dicorcia, Robert Doisneau, Henri Cartier-Bresson and Julia Cameron lay on her desk, just begging to be enjoyed. The problem with being a bookworm in a place like this, is how easy it was to amass a giant backlog that'll take _ages _to burn through.

It may been overwhelming for some, but Max wasn't one to be deterred. For today, would be an excellent make-up day. No one had even showed up yet. And the less amount of customers she'd have to deal with, the more time she would have playing catch up.

Max happily takes one of her books from the pile and retrieves a pair of reading glasses resting next to a cup holder containing pencils, pens, erasers and white out.

This action had consequences.

She accidentally spills the contents from the cup all over her station, which prompted a low whisper of "shit". Arranging the items neatly back in the cup, Max takes a deep breath and goes back to her book.

_And we are off to a good start today. _

She had absolutely no idea.

As Max put on her glasses and browsed the first page, a phone rang to shake Max out of her concentration.

_So much for playing catch up. _

At last, some action. Her first customer of the day, no doubt. Max picks up the phone and places it to her ear. "Welcome to Literature for Less. My name is Max Caulfield, what can I help you with today?"

"Hello! I was wondering if you had Mating in Captivity in?" A much older voice asked.

Max was slightly taken aback. It wasn't the fact it was the first time anyone had asked for these types of literature. To the contrary, the category was very popular. Everyone loved _some_erotica and smut in their lives.

No, that wasn't it. What caught her off guard was that an _old lady _would still be into this kind of shit. Her putrid thoughts immediately turned to vaginal cobwebs, crusty dicks and wrinkly nutsacks. Well, generally speaking, old people sex.

_Old people need love, too. Don't be a prude, Max. _

Still, it had to be greatly admired that this lady's libido was still in such excellent condition.

"Well?" The woman wondered why there wasn't an answer.

"Oh, uh, yes, we do!" Max snapped back to reality.

The voice on the other line further explained. "You see, me and my husband used to have _really _good sex, but I'm afraid he just can't get it up anymore. I consider myself a monster in the sack, but nowadays it seems I can no longer please him, and I heard that book has some insight on how I can fix that."

_Hold up. Too much information. _

Max's immature brain couldn't contain a snicker at the request. Like she really needed to know all the gory details. _You go, grandma. _

A stern growl rose from the older woman. "What exactly do you think is funny?"

Trying her best to contain herself, Max puts on a straight face and cleared her throat. "Very sorry. I was amused by—"

"Amused by me?" The lady snapped back. "Young lady, who is in charge? I would like to speak to your manager."

"He's not in right now, I'm actually left in charge for the day. Look, I'm terribly sorry we got off on the wrong foot. I—"

"When will he be in?"

"Uhmm, tomorrow." Max's now shaky hands started to sweat.

The old lady continued to caution. "Then I'll be there first thing to tell him how unprofessional and immature you've been to your customers."

Before Max could say anything else, the phone clicked and it was back to the dial tone. Anxiety kicked in to high gear. How was she going to talk her way out of this one? Already a month in to this job and _already _at risk of losing it.

_Stupid Max. Stupid awkward brain. You broke the number one rule—don't make people uncomfortable, no matter what their preferences of literature. _

As Max curses herself, Chloe Price makes her entrance in the bookstore, holding a brown McDonald's bag. Every day, Chloe would show up to bring Max lunch during her break. This day, she had bought McNuggets and fries for them to feast upon. However, this had been the 10th day in a row she picked up fast food. Max was already growing tired of it— but decided to keep it inside to not hurt Chloe's feelings. As to why the over abundance of McDonalds, Taco Bell and Burger King, well, Chloe was a bit of a klutz in the kitchen— not anything like her mom. Chloe couldn't cook even if her life depended on it.

"Got you some noms." Chloe placed the bag on Max's station.

"No thanks. Not particularly hungry today."

"Well, suit yourself. More for me." Chloe reaches in to take a handful of fries, and stuffs them all at once in her mouth.

Max scoffed. "You can't eat here, Chloe. We have a break table behind us."

"Look at you following protocol. Max, there's barely anyone around, and you're working by yourself today. What's a little ketchup on some pages gonna hurt?" Chloe patted Max on the shoulder. "Just busting your imaginary balls, Max. You won't eat, fine, but get away from this cramped up station and lets talk at least."

"Right. Talk. But not for long, I still have to be here to take calls."

"Sounds fair."

Reluctantly, Max gets up, grabs her book and guides Chloe to the break room table further back. As they both sit down, Chloe gets to work on the delicious nuggets and Max continues to read her book.

Noticing how distant Max seemed, Chloe couldn't help but ask. "What's gotten into you anyway?"

"Well, for starters, I just got yelled at by some old lady because I started laughing like a lame idiot. And she's threatening to get me fired." Max looks down to hide her inner turmoil.

"Dude, chillax. I'm sure the old hag has Alzheimer's. She probably forgot about it by now." Chloe dips a chicken nugget in some barbecue sauce and puts it to her mouth, before another thought crosses her mind. "Wait, what were you laughing about?"

"Just dumb shit. She went into these details that caught me off guard. Like totally."

"Like?"

"How good her sex used to be and that she, uh, considers herself a monster in the bedroom."

"Fucking hell. I guess grandma still has game. Wish I can still be that spry at her age. I'd imagine the two of us still going at it when we're 87." Chloe pressed Max's buttons to see her reaction. She wanted to see a trademark Max blush today.

But this time, Max didn't reciprocate. Instead, she continues where she left off in her book.

Chloe's index finger reaches over the table and presses Max on her nose. "Look, you seriously need to eat, hippie. Stop letting the little things get to you."

Well, Max hated to admit it, but she was right. How can she deny it? Max always dreaded the small things in life. Always dreaded that next test, always second guessed every photo, always worried what people thought of her. Absolutely little to no confidence in herself.

_All hail Max Caulfield, Queen of Self Doubt and Pity. _

Max gives in to Chloe's demands. "Okay but only a few fries. Still not really hungry."

"That's what every girlfriend says, _Maxine_." Chloe teases before she pulls out a box of fries and hands it over.

A sigh escapes the brunette as she takes a french fry and nibbles it while turning the next page— her eyes narrowing as she kept reading. Her fingers tap the metal frame on the bridge of her nose keep them from sliding off. She doesn't know Chloe is watching her, basically salivating.

**Look at my librarian babe. Max looks so ridiculously fucking hot right now.**

Loudly slurping her soft drink through the straw, Chloe continues to stare down Max. It wasn't long before she had taken notice. "You okay, Chloe? You're looking at me like _I'm _the lunch."

"Maybe you are." Chloe mutters under her breath.

"What?"

"Nuthin'." Chloe's eyes dart back and forth around the room.

_Awkward. _

"Just what are you reading anyway?" Chloe tries changing the subject.

"Well, this is more or less a photo book. It's called 'Age of Innocence' by David Hamilton."

"Fucking _who_?" There was already a lack of interest from Chloe.

"Hamilton. Mark Jefferson suggested it to me."

"Let me see. Hand it over hippie." she demanded.

As Max exchanges the book to her partner in crime, Chloe turns the pages aggressively, barely taking the time to closely analyze the significance of the photos in question. A look of concern etches her face. "What the fuck even is this? Christ, Max. This guy takes revealing pictures of young women?"

"I consider it art." Max shrugs.

"Didn't you— I thought you were into that Ray Bradbury shit, or Jack Sparrowack or whatever his—"

To clarify, Max interrupted. "For your information, his name is Jack _Kerouac_. And I've already read all of their stuff." Max was secretly proud of herself for this accomplishment.

"But this—"

Before Chloe could finish her sentence, a tall, bearded man with a Hawaiian shirt shuffles towards the front desk with a disturbingly wide grin. This gave Chloe the creeps. Max, however, remained unfazed. Excited at the prospect of helping out a new customer, Max gets up to go to her main station to assist him. What they say to each other is inaudible, but he's staring right past Max and looking right at Chloe. Chloe pretends not to notice him there as she nervously downs more fries. After their exchange, he leaves, and Max sits back down to notice Chloe pale as a ghost.

"That guy right there, is a total creep. Just look at him. Probably chops up kids and throws them in the fridge for a late night snack."

"He didn't seem that bad. You're overreacting, you blueberry."

"And you're too trusting and nice to people." Chloe called her out and pops yet another chicken nugget in her mouth.

"So I what am I supposed to do, tell him to eat shit and die, like you would?"

"Absolutely. But yo, seriously, fuck that guy."

"Come on Chloe, don't you think you're being overly judgmental?"

"I am an excellent judge of character."

"Yeah, okay, since when?" Max giggles.

"Since forever." Chloe remarks.

"Okay Chlo, what was your first impression of me, then?"

"Well, at first, I thought you were a dork. Then when I got to know you more, I realized that you're, well... a dork. Guess I was right, huh?"

"I'm _your _dork." Max's newly formed smile warms Chloe's heart.

"Glad to see you know your place." Chloe places her chin on her palm. "Now, what did you first think of me?"

"Hmm. _Trouble_."

"You _love _how much trouble I am though. It keeps you coming back for more. I'm the only real excitement in your life. Calm needs chaos. And vice versa. Speaking of excitement, I have this idea. I want to play a game. You downsies?"

"Look, Jigsaw, I need to get back to work."

"Doing what? Tending to your 3 customers a day?"

"For your information, it may be slow, yes, but I love it here."

"Because you're a quiet girl who doesn't have to put up with loud obnoxious ass people. Except me. Which brings me to the name of the game. Have you ever seen that show, Silent Library?"

"Duh. I absolutely loved it."

"Then you're familiar with the rules? The name of the game is to see who can get the other to make a loud noise. And we do it by this little gem I found—" Chloe takes out her cellphone and browses through her phone to find the appropriate app in the store. She continues to explain while showing Max the contents of the app. "Okay, so this shit picks up background noise, and if anyone is too loud, this bar goes all the way to the top, and an alarm will go off. If you're too loud and the alarm goes off, you lose. Sound fun?"

"Assuming I lose. This sounds too easy. You said it yourself, I'm as quiet as a mouse."

"Not after when I'm done with you." A smug Chloe squints her eyes at Max and taps her fingers on her own cheek deviously.

"Okay, what is _that _supposed to mean?"

"It means, Maximus Prime, that... _you _are going to _lose_." Chloe reaffirmed herself with the utmost confidence.

"We can talk as normal from here on out, it won't go off, but remember, any loud noises, it's game over man, game over. And it will begin... NOW!" Chloe presses start on the app to initiate the fun.

"So, what exactly am I supposed to do? What constitutes as loud noises for this thing?" She checks Chloe's phone to see bars ever so slightly moving up with her voice.

"Gosh, Max, tell a joke, come tickle me, make me laugh. Make me angry. Do _something. _Any means necessary."

"Okay, a joke." Max gets lost in her mind thinking of a good one. "Uhhh, what do you call a fake noodle?"

"Gee, I don't know."

"An impasta."

Awkward pause.

Chloe's eyebrow arches up. "Seriously? You're really bad at this _already_. Plus, I'm immune to all your dorkdork jokes, remember?"

Disappointed, Max stares at her lap. "Yeah, I got nothing."

"Okay then, my turn. What if I told you a little secret?"

"I'm all ears." Max takes a sip of her soft drink.

"So, guess what? You might fucking kill me, but I was that old hag giving you shit, earlier."

Cola spews from Max's mouth onto the table. "Wait you mean to— no. Huh? You aren't really—"

"Sounds like you're calling me a liar, Maxxy." Chloe squinted her eyes in a way even Clint Eastwood would be proud.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Max pointed out.

In an effort to show she wasn't bluffing, Chloe channeled the same older voice she had used to fool Max before. "Now listen here Ms Caulfield, back in 1927, me and my husband used to sneak out to fuck each other's brains out in the old cow barn. He used to eat my pussy like it was buttered corn on the cob, let me tell you."

Max's freckled cheeks puffed trying to contain her laughter. _So it WAS you. _

"You are _ridiculous_. You had me scared shitless." Max breathed a sigh of relief.

"Gotta find some way to keep you on your toes. Ashton Kutcher ain't got shit on me." The blue meanie pridefully boasted. Though, she had hoped that would have made her laugh outright. But it was clear now that she wasn't going to be an easy target after all. Had she been here to initiate the game _and _made the prank call, she would have already won.

**Looks like I'll have to think of something else. You're going down, Long Max Silver. One way, or another. **

This was definitely going to be a fun game.

"Okay, now for the real reason I started this game. Time to bring out the big guns." Chloe stood up and rolled up her sleeves. Confusion was written all over Max's face. _What exactly does Dr Chloenstein have planned? _

Perching herself beside Max, Chloe gave a look to her unlike anything she's seen before— a look of incredible lust mixed with epic determination. Then it hit Max. Whatever scheme she was setting in motion, it wasn't good. Not at _all_. "Chloe, whatever you're planning right now, no. Absolutely not." Max tried to scoot herself away knowing _exactly _where this was going to go.

"By any means necessary, Max. Here. I'll let you draw first blood."

Catching Max off guard, Chloe, grips Max's right hand and guides it to her own crotch. Max could already feel the warm, yearning moisture from outside her jeans. "You want to win, right? Here's your chance, Max." Chloe shoves the hand into her pants and glares seductively at the cute girl next to her.

"Dude, you're _so _cocky. Can't this just wait until we get home?" Max suggested to her horny girlfriend.

"Absolutely. Not."

_Well shit, if my job wasn't in any danger then, it sure would be now. There's just no stopping Chloe when she gets going like this. _

She figured since she was here and made it this far, Max goes to work and massages her inner thighs for awhile, causing Chloe to sigh in bliss. The hot breath from her sigh hits Max in the face. It wasn't exactly a pleasant smell, as Chloe was a smoker, but it let Max know she was doing something right, and it got her in the mood for a little more _fun_.

Savoring Chloe's arousal, Max's fingers grace her outer lips and lightly works her way inward. Max forms her fingers into a closed peace sign and thrusts it inside of her lover. Chloe was exceptionally wet now, and with every insertion from her index and middle finger, came a light squishy sound Max had come to love. After teasing, her hand moves now over to Chloe's slippery clit and toys with it along the edges. Chloe moans lightly as Max's pace quickens before she diverted herself to the main event. It wasn't long before Chloe flinches and takes a handful of shallow breaths. "Shit, stop, stop." Chloe pleaded while gripping Max's arm and pulling out from between her legs.

_**Fuck, man, she almost fucking had me. **_

After licking her wet fingers off, Max smirked. "You're so lucky I showed you mercy. You almost got too loud. For the record, THAT was for calling me Maxine."

"Ohh fuck _you_." A shiver of pleasure came over Chloe. Oh how she wanted so much more, but Max was right, she was almost made. It blew Chloe's mind how much Max was on such a roll.

When it came to sex and foreplay, once Chloe ever got the ball rolling, Max turned from self conscious shy girl to a wild demon hellcat. A true to life modern Jekyll and Hyde. "You can try." Max challenges her. This sudden confidence Max oozed really turned Chloe on. It was such a treat when Max could transform to shy, awkward geek to a lustful, evil _freak_. Just hearing Max's tonal shift made Chloe even wetter, as she was left thirsting for more. But alas, Chloe was too stubborn to lose. Her pride just wouldn't allow Max to get the better of her.

But _she _could get the better of _her. _

**You. Are. Fucking. Mine. **

"Stand up." Chloe ordered with authority behind her voice.

"Cereal?"

"Do it."

Max rises from the chair, trying to imagine what Chloe had been concocting in her head. The thought excited her. Then, Max's feet suddenly left the ground. The blue haired punk picks up Max and diligently props her at the edge of the desk, tearing through her belt and aggressively pulling down her denim pants— while also being ultra careful not to set off the alarm. A gulp washes down Max's throat as she clenches the sides of the table to brace for what was coming. This felt so wrong, but in her mind, she was secretly loving the way Chloe was handling her. And deep down, the prospect of getting caught, was the added cherry on top.

As Chloe wrapped her fingers to gently slide Max's panties off, Max could feel the cool air hit her nethers.

Separating the lips of her warm and inviting pussy with her thumb and index finger, Chloe strafes her tongue along the sides of her labia.

_Oh shit. This is really happening. _

The repeated insertion of her tongue in and out of her pussy drove Max wild. Chloe was extremely thorough and talented with her tongue and always made a habit out of making Max cum. So while Max was indeed enjoying herself, she also knew she was in big trouble because this was known to make her moan _extremely _loud.

But fuck it.

Max's rare, animalistic side took over. She bucked her hips forward into Chloe's face, and grabbed and pulled a patch of her blue hair in retaliation to the intense sensation of her tongue lapping her up. As Chloe looked up into Max's eyes, she grinned devilishly. The brunette was definitely enjoying herself way too much by this point. As a matter of fact...

**In a few moments, she's totally going down. And I am going to win. **

It was time for another one of her techniques. This one had to be the one to drive her over the edge. _Had _to. Chloe leaned forward until her hot tongue found her now swollen clit. She began to hum as she licked, nibbled and sucked all around Max's opening. The added sensation of the vibrations from Chloe's voice, caused Max's stomach muscles to clench tightly. Her head cocked back and she grit her teeth, trying her goddamn damnest not to make any noise.

_How could torture feel so fucking good. Fuck you, Chloe. _

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

Chloe stopped for a brief moment to tease her. "Gonna _what?" _Oh, she knew _exactly _what she meant. Victory was within her grasp.

"Gonna _win_."

Hearing this declaration made Chloe look up at her and raise her eyebrow, all the while still flicking her tongue over Max's clit.

Without uttering a single sound, Max's toes curled and squeezed her thighs tight around Chloe's head. A rush of euphoria filled Max's veins as she climaxed into Chloe's face. With one eye open, she taunted her girlfriend. "Is that all you got?" Max panted with a smirk. There was no question Chloe almost had her, but there was no way Max was going to give her the satisfaction of winning. Not today.

Almost eliciting a frustrated yell from Chloe, Max almost had the game won just from that alone, that is until Max keeps her from making the outburst with a quick kiss. After swirling her tongue and tasting herself in Chloe's mouth, she pulls away to see that Chloe's eyes are frantically looking up and down at her girlfriend in disbelief— shocked at the outcome. "Saved you." Max gives Chloe a cutesy eskimo kiss.

"What the actual shit, that usually gets you." Chloe is still in awe.

"You're welcome to try again, Chloe Elizabeth Price."

Chloe rolled her eyes and mocked her tone of voice. "YoU'rE wElComE tO tRy aGaIn."

**Gah, but how? What else can I do to get her to break? Do I... concede?**

"Got anything else?" Max slides her pants back on and fastens her belt—playfully checking her imaginary wristwatch. "Or should you just declare me the winner and let me go back to work?"

Ego bruised.

"Okay. You fucking win. I was wrong. You're hella good at this. But this isn't over." Chloe pouted and crossed her arms. "What _even_the fuck was all of that back there? I never fail to make you moan my name."

"I had to get back at you for trolling me earlier, dummy."

"Yeah touche. I guess I deserved that." Chloe and Max share a laugh together.

They both get their bearings and attempt to tidy up their mess on the table. Chloe cleans the remainder of Max's juices off the table and glances up at her, lovingly. "Thanks for the quickie... You were amazeballs. Even though I didn't let you finish me. I admit, I chickened out."

"I feel bad about it now. You never got off. We can continue if you like, without that silly game." Max proposed with that familiar smirk, already poised for round two.

Chloe tosses the McDonalds bag in the trash bin and wipes her face with a napkin. "Nah, I gotta let you get back to work. I got a little carried away back there." She walks past Max to leave her be. Deep down inside though, she really wanted to jump her again.

_**Self control, Chloe. Self control. **_

"Chloe..." Max stops Chloe from walking away. "Swear to dog, you had every intention coming here to stir up trouble, didn't you?"

"Well, initially, I wasn't. Until I saw my hot ass, librarian hipster girlfriend rocking those glasses. Then, well, you know..." Chloe slowly licks her lips.

"See, what did I tell you. _Trouble_."

"Guess you were right about me all along. That makes makes you an excellent judge of character, too. Congrats, you know me all too well. But, just so you know, you may have won the battle, but I'm winning the war." Chloe sneers. "You're totally gonna be _screaming _my name when you get home later today."

"Is that a fact?" Max rolls her eyes jokingly at the threat. "We'll just see, won't we?"

Before walking out the door, Chloe turns around to her, "When did you get _so _good at talking shit?"

"I learned from the best."

It was true, being with Chloe instilled a confidence in Max that she had hidden away from the world; lock and key. It just so happened that key was Chloe Price. Being with her also came with an added bonus— spending your life with that special someone all the time make you develop a tiny bit of their traits and habits and Chloe was no exception. Maybe she rubbed off on her a little _too _much.

_**But Max wouldn't have had it any other way. **_


End file.
